The invention relates to collection devices and relates particularly, though not exclusively, to collection devices suitable for collecting urine from animals especially female animals such as mares, cows, camels and the like.
The collection of urine from pregnant mares is a substantial industry. The urine of pregnant mares returns a relatively high content of conjugated oestrogens, which can be used for pharmaceutical preparations such as, for example, hormone replacement pharmaceutical in humans, or hormone growth stimulants in other animals.
At present, one existing method of collecting urine from pregnant mares involves the use of a catcher generally of the type described in international patent application PCT/AU94/00709 entitled xe2x80x9cEquidae manure/urine catcherxe2x80x9d (published as WO95/13695). This type of device is commonly referred to as a horse nappy or diaper, as it collects urine and manure from the mare in a pouch which generally conforms to the underbelly of the mare.
Collection devices of this type suffer various disadvantages. In particular, as the diaper collects urine and faeces, the diaper can become quite heavy for the mare to carry. This can be relatively cumbersome for the mare, and can result in discomfort.
It is an object of the invention to at least attempt to address these and other limitations of the prior art.
The inventive concept resides in a recognition that urine is advantageously collected from an animal using a collection device that facilitates convenient collection of the urine in a storage chamber supplied, via a tubular passage, with urine from the animal. Preferably, a collection device in accordance with this concept desirably avoids wastage of collected urine, and allows the storage chamber to be replaced and cleaned with ease. Preferably, the storage chamber is suitable for storing urine after collection.
Accordingly, the invention provides a collection device suitable for use in collecting urine from animals, the device including:
a collection tube component for collecting urine from an animal;
a main chamber component for storing urine collected with the collection tube component; and
engagement means for operatively connecting said collection tube component and said main chamber component so that said collection tube component and said main chamber component are both releasably engagable;
wherein, in use, the collection device is positioned to collect urine from an animal, and the engagement means is able to operatively connect the main chamber component and the collection tube component for allowing urine to pass from the collection tube component to the main chamber component.
Preferably, the engagement means includes corresponding engagable (for example, screw-threaded or self-locking) portions respectively disposed on the main chamber component and the collection tube component for connecting these components.
Preferably, disposed adjacent the engagable portion of the engagement means is a one-way valve which ensures that most of the urine that enters the main chamber component is unable to exit the main chamber component through the one-way valve.
Preferably, the main chamber component includes one or more attachment means by which the main chamber component can be suspended from the animal by means of an external support means. Preferably, support means in the form of support straps are threaded through the attachment means in the form of longitudinal slots formed within one or more flanges projecting from the main chamber component to suitably suspend the main chamber component under the belly of the mare. Preferably, the attachment means includes two flanges projecting from the main chamber component along a major dimension of the main chamber component, and longitudinal slots extending at least partly along these flanges, to allow support straps to be passed through these slots.
Preferably, the length of the longitudinal slots is greater than the width of the straps by which the chamber is suspended, to allow the position of the main chamber component to be adjusted as required. This may be required as the main chamber component progressively fills with urine, and the distribution of the weight of the main chamber correspondingly varies, to avoid unnecessary discomfort to the animal.
Preferably, the main chamber component is of a generally longitudinal shape having a major dimension. Preferably, the main chamber component is slightly tapered in its major dimension.
Preferably, the main chamber component is substantially fabricated from a material which is sufficiently robust to be generally suitable for regular handling, for example, PVC, silicon or gum rubber. Preferably, the main chamber component can be sealed while the urine is still stored within the main chamber component, for subsequent transport of the urine while it remains in the main chamber component. Preferably, the capacity of the main chamber component is greater than the maximum likely volume of daily urine output of the animal with which the collection device is intended to be used. Preferably, once the capacity of the main chamber component is exhausted, further urine is shed using a overflow mechanism on the main chamber component or preferably on the tube collection component.
Preferably, the main chamber component includes an exit valve through which urine can be drained from the collection device, once it has been collected in the main chamber. Preferably, the exit valve can be operated by hand to release urine stored in the main chamber component. Preferably, the exit valve is also snap engagable by an evacuation device which is able to remove urine from the main chamber component using suction pressure.
Preferably, the main chamber component includes an access aperture though which manual access can be gained to the inner surfaces of the main chamber. It is intended that the access aperture can preferably be used to visually inspect the interior of the main chamber component and, if required, clean the inner surfaces of the main chamber component. Preferably, the access aperture is relatively large, and can be covered with a removable cover member.
Preferably, the collection device disclosed herein is intended to be used in conjunction with an apparatus of the type which is able to separate urine from faeces produced by a mare or other animal.
The invention also provides a method of using the inventive collection device described above. In particular, the invention provides a method of using a collection device having a main chamber component which is interengagable with a collection tube component, the method including:
fitting the collection device to an animal from which urine is to be collected using the collection device;
disengaging the main chamber component from the collection tube component when urine has been collected in the main chamber component, and removing the main chamber component from the animal; and
engaging a replacement main chamber component with the collection tube component for subsequent collection of urine from the animal.